Instinct
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: He didn't know why, but something just didn't feel right, and he is going to find out what. Two-shot RXR please!
1. Chapter 1

Another Clyrnin fic! The idea just came to me so I started writing. Hope you all like and please review. This will be a two-shot so please enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes and I tried to make it humorous. I also tried a different writing style then I'm used to so sorry, this is also an experiment story. Enjoooy and don't forget to review! *Jastly*

Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville for if I did, Clyrnin would definately happen!

Summary: He didn't know why, but something just didn't feel right, and he is going to find out what.

Myrnin's POV:

I pace back and forth in the lab, not caring that there was broken glass on the floor. Claire is late. She usually comes and brings me the sugar coated doughnuts and her mocha (which I admit to stealing sips from when she is working). I look at my pocket watch and sigh. I have a very bad feeling in my gut, metaphorically speaking of course since my gut is probably black and shriveled from lack of use. I open up the portal to the glass house to see if she is there. It is not spying, I am just worried.  
I hear arguing and muffled voices, even my vampire hearing can't understand it. So I step through the portal and snap it shut. Standing in the Glass House living room I see Claire's books thrown around. Knowing Claire and how she pesters me about my sloppy books, these must've been used in a fight. I feel tension in the air as both voices stop and I hear a heartbeat quicken. Then the voices start up again. I head upstairs to where they come from. I can clearly hear the conversation now.

"Are you that blind Claire?!" I hear a male voice, I'm assuming to be that wretched Shane. "How can you not notice at all?!" He continues to yell. I take my time heading up the stairs, eager to hear more.

"Stop it Shane! He's not like that!" I hear Claire argue back. Her voice sends small waves down my back. No I don't care for her, I just..enjoy her company.

"Get serious Claire! He's in love with you!" Shane yells louder.

"Myrnin is not in love with me!" She pleads, by her tone I figure its to keep his voice down. Does she know I'm near?

"Why are you defending him? You're employed there, why don't you quit?! Or are you in love with him too?" Shane says accusingly. To which Claire protests. A small ache in my chest grows as I hear her denial. I am outside Claire's room now, where I hear Claire's heartbeat quicken even more.

"Shane please stop.." she whispers. I hear Shane growl in the back of his throat before he says something that really angers me.

"God Claire. You know, for a smart chick, you're pretty dumb. I don't see how they even admitted you to TPU, man they're desperate." He spits out. I grab the door knob and swing it open noisily. I find Shane standing by the wall, arms crossed, looking at me surprised. I turn my gaze to Claire who's heart races, making me yearn for her sweet blood. Her pleading look sends waves of pleasure through me before I snap back to my senses. I hold a straight face and glare at Shane.

"I think I've heard enough." I say, annoyance clear in my voice. Shane scoffs and glares back. "I could care less about Claire's feelings towards me or anything other than science." I lie, avoiding the hurt look in her eyes. I keep my gaze on Shane. "However, one thing I will not tolerate is the disrespectful, rude comments about her intelligence. If you feel your masculinaty is at stake don't worry. We all know it isn't very big and how she stays with you, I don't care." I say smugly. Anger and hatred flash in his eyes as he grits his teeth. I continue, "She is far more intelligent than you. Be lucky Collins. If this were my time I would have you beheaded. Alas, such a thing is outlawed in this time, what a pity." I sigh. I turn towards the hallway and glance at Claire with a hard look. "You were late. When you are finished, come to the lab. We have work to do." I say, and leave the house through the portal. Once inside the safety of my home I sigh heavily and clutch my chest. That was painful to do, I hurt Claire but how could I say he was right? I do care for her more than I should. I walk into my room and sit down on my cot. I lay down and for the first time in a long time, I slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that my last chapter was short. Also I am sorry that it took long to update. I am actually using a computer for this chapter! Yay hehe anyways hope you enjoy and please review!

Myrnin's POV:

I awaken to the portal opening and closing. I sit up and listen to the, oh so familiar heartbeat. I get up and walk to the door to the lab. I silently watch as I see Claire walk aimlessly around the lab. She hasn't noticed me yet so I stand in silence, staring at her. She sits on a stool and puts her head in her hands. She sighs and starts mumbling to herself.

"How did things come to this?" she asks herself. My heart aches as I can feel the tension in her body. She groans in frustration. "How could he be so cold? Does he really not care about me?" her soft voice whispers. I walk silently to her and sigh shaking my head. I cannot allow my feelings to get in the way this time. Last time I did, Ada didn't- no I must not think of it. I must avoid it before it gets too far.

"Claire." I say, she looks up abruptly and stares at me with mixed emotions. A mix of anger, sadness, pain, and even love? She gets up and looks away from me.

"S-sorry Myrnin, I um." She starts off, I hold my hand up to silence her. I sigh and sit down and motion for her to do the same. She sits down and I stay silent for a moment, contemplating what to say. "Is it true?" I hear her whisper. I look up to meet tear filled eyes.

"Claire, you are my assistant. We are not allowed to feel this way. I highly doubt Shane was right." I say sternly. She sniffles before wiping away her tears. "I don't think it is fit for the feelings to be present and therefore they won't occur. I think it is best that we forget this and you can go on with your relationship with the Collins boy." I say coldly. I hold back the tears that threaten to appear. I can't let her know how I feel. I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have. I look at her and see small tears escaping her eyes.

"We broke up." She whispers.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask confused.

"I'm not with Shane anymore. I broke up with him." She says, more tears falling. I look at her, obviously confused. She sighs and wipes her tears. "When you left he tried to make it up to me. He apologized and I told him we are through." She explains.

"Now why on Earth would you do that you twit? Aren't you in love with him?" I ask, anger in my voice but relief in my heart.

"I don't love him! I love you, you moron!" she yells. I look at her, shocked. Claire, loves me? She groans and puts her head in her arms, sobbing lightly. "I broke up with him and you don't love me, you don't even care about me! What the hell is wrong with me?" she screams at herself.

"Why do you say that?" I ask confused. My head is spinning with thoughts and Claire's quickened heartbeat is making me crave her. She looks up at me with rage. I want to laugh at her ridiculous face.

"You just said so!" she screams. "You just said it's not acceptable! We work together and honestly, that's what keeps me going through the day, seeing you!" She yells. I chuckle and shake my head. She scoffs at me and gets up from the stool. She walks towards the stairs and i follow her. I grab her wrist and stop her.

"Where do you think you are going?" I ask her, slightly annoyed. She rolls her eyes and looks at me. Before she can answer I say, "You still have work to do." I say this hoping she will stay and not leave me alone. She holds back a sniffle and wipes her tears before they can fall with her free hand. She nods and I let her go, watching as she walks to the set up test tubes and chemicals.

I lean against a table and watch her carefully. My mind is racing with thoughts. She left the Collins boy, because she loves me? What if this is some sick prank to show he was right? What if she really does love me? I don't know if I can handle another, accident, like Ada again. I sigh inwardly before thinking rationally. What are the Pros and Cons of this situation?

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash. I look at Claire, who dropped a glass test tube on the ground. Luckily it was empty; it would be such a hassle to fix the floorboards from acid stains. She looks up at me, panicked.

"Oh god, Myrnin I'm sorry. I'll sweep it up; I'll get you a new one. I'm so sorry Myrnin. Please don't be mad." She frantically apologizes. I walk to her and put a finger to her lips.

"Sh. It's fine Claire, I'm not mad." I whisper to her. She looks up at me and just snaps. She breaks down and cries in my arms. I awkwardly rub her back, soothing her. When her cries die down to mere hiccups, I sigh in relief. She looks up at me with her chocolate brown eyes. They are filled with such heartbreak it makes me want to kill myself for causing it.

"Why, Myrnin? Why comfort me if you don't care about me?" She questions me. I step back and I could almost feel the pain as my arms let go of her. I get down on one knee and take her hand in mine, kissing the top of it.

"Claire, I love you. I thought you didn't love me in return, I heard you deny the _boy_ earlier. I love you but I don't want lose you like I lost Ada. That is why I said it is not acceptable and will not happen." She stares at me in shock, her expression unreadable other than that.

"But what about when you said you doubt Shane was right?" she asks me in confusion.

"I doubt that he was right that you loved me in return." I state simply. She stares for another moment before finding more excuses as to prove me wrong. I stand up and grab her chin between my thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at me. She automatically quiets down and stares at me in more confusing. For once, I stop analyzing things and let my instincts take over.

I lean forward and kiss Claire lightly on the lips. The taste of mocha just slightly lingering on her lips. She relaxes into the kiss and starts kissing back. Without thinking, my tongue grazes her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she complies. I deepen the kiss, exploring all parts of her cavern as she moans into the kiss. I growl softly when she bites my lower lip and I pull her close. We break apart for her much needed air and she pants lightly.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask her softly. She smiles and nods, kissing me softly again.

"Yeah." She breaths out. I chuckle and hold her close. For the first time in over 300 years, I'm actually happy.

Sooo Yeahh Thanks for reading sorry this is kinda short and the ending sucks. Thanks for reading and please Review!


End file.
